New Body
by Xavier Rexxon
Summary: Jaejoong, namja pendek, jelek, gendut dan miskin ini menjadi sasaran bully oleh teman-temannya di sekolah. Namun,satu hari, saat dia bangun dari tidur, dia menemukan bahwa di memiliki tubuh baru, dan tubuh barunya berperawakan indah dan menawan. Bagaimana keseharian Jaejoong dengan tubuh barunya? (terinspirasi dari lookism) Yunjae Kristao taoris changfood 2min dll
**NEW BODY**

 **-Prolog-**

Cast: Jaejoong, Yunho, Changmin, Kris, Tao, Taemin, Minho, dll

Pair: Yunjae KrisTao 2min Changfood dll (bertambah seiring wktu)

Summary: Jaejoong, namja pendek, jelek, gendut dan miskin ini menjadi ssaran bully oleh teman-temannya di sekolah karena fisiknya. Sampai suatu saat, Jaejoong dipindahkan untuk bersekolah di Seoul. Namun, belum satu hari, saat dia bangu dari tidur, dia menemukan bahwa tubuhnya ada dua, dan tubuh barunya adalah namja indah dan menawan. Bagaimana keseharian Jaejoong dengan tubuh barunya? Apakah dia masih dibully?

Disclaimer: terinspirasi dri webtoon Lookism karya Ulzzang Park Tae Joon. Tapi saya usahakan jalan cerita punya saya sendiri.

* * *

"Hei, babon, cepat berikan uangmu. Kau belum memberiku jatah harian kemarin!"

"Cepat berikan!"

"Ya, cepat berikan pada kami!"

Aku gak tau kenapa ini semua terjadi. Hidupku seakan neraka. Orang-orang tidak menganggapku seperti manusia. Binatang mungkin? Tepatnya begitu.

Aku tatap Yongwoon dan geng berandalnya yang memalakku dengan takut. Keringat membasahi pelipisku deras. Uang di saku ku tinggal sedikit, sisa uang terakhir yang kupunya untuk bulan ini. Tapi apa bisaku? Aku terlalu cupu, terlalu pengecut, terlalu sampah, bahkan untuk menatap mata mereka, aku pun takut. Kenapa selalu begini sih?! Sial! Hidup memang tidak adil! Dengan gemetar aku ambil uang di saku bajuku, memberikannya kepada yongwoon dengan kepala masih menunduk menatap sepatu lusuhku.

"Cih! Dasar lambat! Begini dong dari tadi, kan kelar urusannya! Ingat ya, besok tidak boleh terlambat, dasar b*bi. Cuih."

"Gitu dong! Dasar b*bi banci gendut! Ayo bos, kita pergi!"

"Haha, dasar binatang! Sudah buruk, gendut, miskin, hidup pula! Makan apa ibumu sampai mengandung anak sepertimu?! Hahaha. Ayo kita pergi. Cih!"

"Hahahahahha..."

"Dasar b*bi"

"Menjijikan.."

Aku hanya dapat memejamkan mata dan memalingkan muka saat yongwoon meludahi mukaku. Beberapa detik kemudian aku dapat merasakan kepergian mereka. Di sinilah aku sekarang, Terduduk meringkuk di lantai toilet sekolah dengan wajah yang babak belur. Tunggu, apa maksudku? aku jadi ingin tertawa, bahkan tanpa dikroyok oleh berandal seperti tadi, wajahku sudah babak belur dari lahir. Ya, inilah aku, Kim Jaejoong anak kelas 11 di Yaewon Highschool. Lelaki dengan wajah jelek, gendut, dan bertubuh pendek. Satu paket dengan hidup yang miskin menyedihkan. Kalian bisa memanggilku b*bi, b*ncong, atau apapun sebangsanya seperti mereka biasa memanggilku. Siapa yang mau menatapku? Di otakku terlintas gambaran semua pandangan jijik yang kudapat setiap hari.

Bukan sekali dua kali aku dibully seperti ini. Bisa dibilang setiap hari. Bahkan dapat dikatakan beruntung hari ini aku tidak dikroyok sampai pingsan seperti minggu lalu. Kalau kalian bertanya mengapa guru tak ada yang menegur Yongwoon, dan mengapa tidak ada siswa lain yang membantuku, lupakanlah. Siapa yang berani melawan Yongwoon dan berakhir keluar dari sekolah ini? Tak salah lagi, selain fisiknya yang seram, Yongwoon adalah anak pemilik sekolah. Lihat saja tato disekujur tubuhnya, guru pun gak berani buat menegur. Bisa-bisa mereka langsung di PHK.

Aku lelah dengan semuanya! Kenapa hidup ini nggak adil sih? Aku sudah miskin seperti ini kenapa harus dikaruniai fisik buruk rupa menjijikan seperti ini? Apa salahku di kehidupan sebelumnya benar-benar fatal? Kalau begitu kenapa aku gak dilahirkan sebagai binatang saja?! Toh, hidup sebagai manusia seperti ini juga tak ada artinya kalau diperlakukan sama seperti binatang!

Sudah berkali aku berpikir untuk bunuh diri, tapi setiap mau melakukannya, selalu ada satu orang yang terlintas di otakku, membuat semua pertahananku goyah.

Eomma

Wanita yang begitu tangguh. Di saat aku hanya bisa mengeluhkan takdir hidup, dia, wanita itu, dengan keriput yang menghiasi wajah tuanya, tetap tegar dan jatuh bangun mencari nafkah untukku. Tak sedikitpun aku mendengar eomma mengeluh, tak pernah kata-kata menyerah keluar dari bibirnya. Aku jadi merasa malu, merasa tak berguna. Aku kasihan pada eomma, mengapa eomma harus memiliki anak sepertiku? Tapi satu hal yang kutau, dia begitu menyayangiku. Hal itulah yang membuatku tak sanggup meninggalkannya sendiri di dunia. Appa sudah tak ada sejak aku lahir. Kami hidup sebatang kara berdua, tak ada sanak saudara maupun kerabat.

"Hiks..."

Aku berdiri dengan mata yang masih basah. Kuhapus air mata di pipi dan perlahan berjalan keluar dari toilet. Sebentar lagi lonceng masuk pasti akan berbunyi.

Saat aku keluar, tak dapat kueelakan pandangan jijik mereka menatapku. Aku sudah biasa, ini sih makananku sehari-hari. Ditatap seperti seonggok daging berjalan yang tak berguna.

Setiba di kelas, Aku mendudukan diriku. Mejaku terletak di pojok kanan paling depan. Dekat dengan tong sampah dan pintu masuk. Mengingat jumlah siswa yang ganjil, bangku sebelahku pun kosong. Sama saja sih, siapa yang mau duduk di sebelahku? Jadi, ganjil ataupun genap, ya sama saja.

"BRAK!"

"Hei Jaejoong! Kemarikan peer mu! Cepat!"

Tiba-tiba beberapa teman sekelasku mengelilingi meja. Lagi-lagi Jessica Jung -kekasih Yongwoon- dan antek-anteknya. Selalu seperti ini setiap ada tugas. Mereka selalu akan mencontek pekerjaanku. Setelah itu, mereka akan merobek sebagian pekerjaan yang sudah kubuat. Sehingga pada akhirnya, nilaiku akan selalu jauh dibawah mereka.

Tapi gak bisa gini terus kan? Aku boleh melawankan sekali-sekali? Aku ini juga manusia kan? Iya kan?!

"Maaf, aku ga mau."

"PLAK"

"Apa katamu?! Hei b*bi! Berani-beraninnya kau melawanku?! Kau bisa sekolah di sini saja sudah bagus! Walaupun aku tak tau dari mana ibumu dapat uang. Tunggu dulu, melacur ya?! hahahhaah TEMAN-TEMAN, EOMMA SI BABI INI TERNYATA MELACUR. MAKANYA DIA BIASA BERSEKOLAH DI SINI. HAHA"

"Benarkah...?"

"Pantas saja punya anak menjijikan jelek seperti dia. Ternyata pekerjaan eommanya juga menjijikan! Ih!"

"Cih, aku sih ogah dekat-dekat dengannya."

"Dasar ibu dan anak sama saja, jijik sekali."

Aku menunduk. Telingaku panas. Badanku gemetar. Aku marah. Marah sekali! Gara-gara aku, eomma jadi diejek. Andai mereka tau, eomma bekerja pagi sampai malam banting tulang untuk menghidupiku. Eomma terlalu baik untuk diejek oleh mulut busuk milik mereka! Aku tidak tahan lagi. Dengan cepat aku berdiri dan menampar pipi plastik seharga jutaan ribu won yeoja di hadapanku.

PLAK

"J-jangan seenaknya bicara! Kamu nggak tau apa-apa soal eomma ku! Kalau mau ejek, ejek saja aku, tapi jangan bawa-bawa eommaku!" Keluarlah semuanya. Aku marah. Sebelum-sebelumnya aku selalu diam kalau dibully seperti ini. Tapi kali ini sudah kelewatan! Kalau mau bully, bully aku saja. Jangan menjelekkan eommaku. Aku tak suka... Benar-benar tak suka.

PLAK

Jessica menamparku. Benar saja, wanita ini tidak mungkin tinggal diam aku perlakukan seperti itu. Aku ini binatang. Mana mungkin dia diam saja ditampar oleh binatang sepertiku? Kurasakan jambakan jari-jari dengan kuku-kuku panjang bercat merah itu menarik rambutku. Sakit sekali!

"DASAR JALANG! Berani-beraninya kau menamparku! Kalian! Bawa si b*bi ini ke gudang belakang! Biar kita kasih pelajaran dia."

"Ayo jess! Hajar dia!"

"Ayo! Matikan saja! Dia gak pantas hidup!"

"Kuman seperti itu dimusnahkan saja!"

Sepanjang jalan menuju gudang belakang, aku hanya dapat menunduk, mengkuti langkah kaki mereka. Dapat kurasakan tiffany menjambak rambutku dengan tetap berjalan, persis seperti menuntun binatang. Seohyeon dan Taeyeon yang mengapit tanganku ke belakang, mendorong tubuhku dengan tendangan kaki mereka sesekali, membuatku tersungkur berkali-kali. Jessica memimpin jalan dengan antek-anteknya yang lain jalan di belakangku. Dan bukannya menolong, orang-orang malah memandang puas terhadap jessica dan melontarkan pandangan jijik terhadapku.

Sesampainya di gudang belakang, mereka menendangku sehingga aku tersungkur duduk di lantai yang dingin.

"Taeyeon, siapkan poselmu. Lumayan juga untuk diupload ke facebook kan? Hahahaha jangan lupa beri titel 'Pig from yaewoon Highschool.' Bisa jadi trending nih Hahaha "

Kulihat Taeyeon yang tersenyum sinis, mengenggam ponsel keluaran terbarunya yang mahal itu, "Siap bos!"

Jessica mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku, "ayo kita bersenang-senang."

Mereka satu persatu mulai menendang perutku, kepala, dan kaki. Tak lupa rambutku dijambak demgan kerasnya. Kulihat hyeoyeon yang meludahkan salivanya tepat ke muka ku. Sudah berapa kali aku diludahi hari ini? Dan aku cuma bisa diam, diam menahan rintihan. Bukan rintihan sakit dengan semua siksaan fisik ini. Tapi rintihan sakit menahan amarah, amarah pada diri sendiri untuk jadi sampah tak berguna. Bahkan, air mata pun sepertinya sudah habis, tak ada satupun air yang mengalir seperti biasanya.

"Ayo lebih keras lagi, guys! Si b*bi ini perlu dikasih pelajaran! Biar tau gimana akibatnya kalau main-main dengan Jessica Jung."

Aku hanya bisa diam, diam, dan diam. Menerima semua siksaan fisik dan mental dari mereka. Kulihat Jiyeon yang menumpahkan minuman esnya ke tubuhku. Dingin. Apa tak cukup lantai dingin dan berdebu ini? Aku sudah pasrah. Bahkan aku diam saat jessica memukul kepalaku dengan tongkat baseball. Dan perlahan-lahan, pandanganku kabur setelah itu menggelap sampai akupun tak sadarkan diri.

Eomma, maafkan aku...

Anakmu ini, tidak berguna.

.

Aku buka mataku perlahan-lahan. Sakit langsung merayap seperti memukul ujung kaki sampai kepalaku. Aku lihat langit-langit dek yang reyot, kasur busa yang sudah tak layak pakai. Ini di rumah. Bukankah aku tadi dikeroyok di sekolah? Aku terdiam sesaat, sampai aku sadar...

Eomma!

Mana eomma? Apa dia melihatku dengan kondisi seperti ini lagi? Ya Tuhan, apa dia menangis lagi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya?

Aku langkahkan kakiku keluar kamar untuk mencarinya. Tak kuhiraukan badanku yang sakit dengan luka lebam di mana-mana. Yang kuperdulikan saat ini hanyalah mencari eomma.

Aku edarkan pandanganku menyusuri rumah kumuhku yang reyot ini. Aku dan eomma ku tinggal di sini sudah dari empat tahun lalu, di mulai saat tempat tinggalku yang lama digusur oleh pemerintah karena dianggap lahan ilegal. Padahal rumah itu ditinggali sudah berpuluh tahun oleh keluarga eomma, satu-satunya warisan dari harabeoji song. Sedangkan keluarga appaku tidak mengetahui keberadaan kami. Karena pada saat eomma menikah dengan appa, keluarga appa tidaklah memberi restu. Kata eomma, keluarga appa adalah keluarga terpandang, appa merupakan calon pemimpin perusahaan keluarga. Sampai suatu saat, appa memilih eomma yang merupakan pembantu di mension kim sebagai calon istrinya dianggap aib tersendiri oleh harabeoji dan halmeoni Kim. Karena perasaan cinta yang mendalam terhadap eomma, appa pun meninggalkan kehidupan borjuisnya dan memilih untuk hidup miskin melarat bersama eomma. Maka dari itu, rumah itu adalah satu-satunya harta yang kami punya. Saat rumah itu digusur, tak ada pilihan bagi kami selain untuk pindah ke pemukiman yang lebih kumuh dari sebelumnya. Tak apa untukku dan eomma. Sudah punya tempat tinggal saja, kami sudah beruntung. Tapi kenangan di rumah itu... Tak akan pernah eomma lupakan.

"Jaejoongie. Duduklah, eomma mau bicara."

Kulihat eomma yang duduk membelakangiku di meja makan. Apa yang mau eomma bicarakan? Sepertinya tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa eomma menangis. Baguslah, setidaknya aku cukup legah.

Kududukan diriku di hadapannya. Eomma masih diam dengan tangan yang dilipat di atas meja. Pandangannya menunduk ke bawah. Aku pun tak berani bersuara, hanya bisa menunggu eomma untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Pidahlah sekolah."

"Apa?!" Mataku membesar. Aku terkejut. Apa maksud eomma? Pidah sekolah? Bukankan pindah sekolah memerlukan uang yang banyak?! Dari mana kami bisa mendapatkannya? Bahkan untuk makanpun, kami kesusahan.

Kurasakan tangan eomma yang perlahan-lahan menggenggam tanganku. Sapat kuliah wajahnya yang menatapku. Ekspresinya tak terbaca. "Ya, Joongie. Pindahlah sekolah ke seoul. Masalah biaya, Joongie tidak perlu khawatir, Joongie hanya perlu sekolah dengan benar dan eomma di sini akan mengurus semuannya. Jadi mulai malam ini, joongie siapkan barang-barang yang akan dibawa. Karena lusa, joongie akan mulai pindah. Joongie mengerti?"

"Tapi eomma-"

"Sstt... Tak ada tapi-tapian kim jaejoong. Eomma tau, ini salah eomma. Kau masih dalam fase remaja. Kau butuh teman. Untuk dapat belajar dengan nyaman pun kau pasti butuh suasana yang nyaman juga kan? Bagaimana kau bisa belajar dengan benar kalau lingkunganmu seperti itu? Ayolah jae, anggap ini sebagai permintaan dari eomma,ne? Eomma tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini lagi. Hiks..."

Eomma menangis.

Segera aku berdiri dan berjalan kesisinya, memeluk eomma untuk menenangkan wanita berusia setengah abad itu. Tapi pada akhirnya, kau juga menangiskan, Kim Jaejoong?

Benar-benar payah.

Dan malam itu pun dihabiskan sepasang anak dan ibu itu dengan saling berpelukan. Jaejoong meneguhkan mulai malam ini, dia harus membuat semuanya lebih baik. Demi eommanya.

.

Disinilah aku sekarang, membawa koper dintangan kananku, baru saja aku tiba di Seoul setelah melakukan perjalanan selama beberapa jam dengan kereta. Setiba di stasiun tadi, aku langsung berjalan menuju alamat yang sudah eomma berikan padaku. Rumah kos yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalku selama sekolah di sini. Aku tidak memakai bus mau pun taksi. Karna kalau pakai taksi, uangku akan cepat habis, sedangkan kalau pakai bus, aku belum tau rute di seoul. Jadi aku putuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja. Sempat kesasar sih, tapi akhirnya bisa sampai juga kan?

YOSH! Semangat kim Jaejoong! Kau pasti bisa punya kehidupan yang lebih baik di sini! Fighting!

Ku lihat rumah kosan ku yang baru. Benar itu. Rumah kumuh. Bahkan lebih kumuh dari rumahku yang sebelumnya...

Ya Tuhan, aku bahagia sekali! Akhirnya, kehidupan baru, orang-orang baru. Tidak ada lagi yong woon yang memalakku setiap hari dan menonjokku sampai babak belur, tidak ada lagi jessica yang selalu membully ku. Pokoknya tidak ada lagi yang boleh menjadi sumber kesedihanku di sini! Eomma sudah berjuang keras untukku, aku harus buktikan aku bisa hidup lebih baik. Iya kan?

Aku masuk ke rumah itu, ku letakkan barang-barangku. Belum ada niat untuk beres-beres atau sekedar membersihkan badan. Aku lelah sekali. Setengah hari duduk di kereta rasanya punggungku mau patah! Benar-benar...

Akupun langsung membaringkan badanku di kasur. Tak sampai lima menit, kesadarankupun mulai berkurang dan berkurang.

.

Aku terbangun. Ku cek jam di ponselku yang menunjukan pukul empat subuh. Pandanganku masih kabur dan entah mengapa jari-jariku terlihat sedikit panjang dan... Jenjang?

Ah, pasti karna pengaruh baru bangun tidur deh.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi. Aneh, ini bnar aneh, kenapa badanku terasa sangat ringan? Ah, mungkin karna aku tidur terlalu lama, jadinya semua capek ku kemarin hilang. Ya kan?

Aku berjalan ke arah wastafel, mencuci muka dan bersiap untuk gosok gigi. Sampai saat aku melihat cermin,

apa-apaan?!

Siapa orang yang kupandang di cermin ini?!

Yeoja? Ah tidak, namja (aku melihat dadanya yang datar) namja yang kulihat ini, benar-benar... Indah? Mata nya besar dan kelam dengan bulu mata lentik. Bibirnya kecil berwarna merah seperti buah cherry. Rambutnya sedikit panjang menyentuh tengkuk berwarna hitam kelam. Dan jangan lupakan kulit yang terlihat begitu halus dan putih tanpa cacat seperti porselen.

Ini tak mungkin kan?!

Aku tersadar, kulihat diriku sendiri. Tanganku menjadi lebih kecil dari terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Bekas luka yang ada di tubuhku tak ada, hanya ada kulit porselen yang begitu... Halus? Pergelangan kaki dan tangan juga kecil. Perut yang buncit berlemak? Tidak ada. Yang ada hanyalah perut datar dengan kurva yang begitu... Feminim?

Segera aku langkahkan kaki ku ke kamar. Saat tiba, aku lihat badan ku masih tertidur pulas di kasur. Ya, aku tau badan itu masih bernyawa, terlihat dari hembusan nafas yang terdengar. (Author: itu ngorok jaemma namanya. -")

Dengan rasa yang campur aduk. Aku bangunkan tubuhku dengan mengguncangnya keras.

"Woi! Bangun! Bangun! "

Yang anehnya.. Pandanganku di tubuh ini mengabur dan aku pun kehilangan kesadaran. Sampai beberapa saat, mataku terbuka.

Langit kamar?

Jadi cuma mimpi ya?

Hahahaahaha. Iyalah, jelas mimpi kan? Mimpi yang sedikit menakutkan tapi indah.

Aku hembuskan nafasku. Kuedarkan pandanganku.

"Siapa itu?!"

Astaga. Itu... Itu namja yang tadi? Yang badannya aku pakai tadi?! Apa-apaan ini?!

Dengan penasaranpun, aku mengguncang lagi badan namja tersebut, berusaha membangunkannya. Tapi, seperti halnya tadi, pandanganku pun mengabur, menggelap sampai akhirnya aku kehilangan kesadaran.

Tak berapa lama, aku terbangun. Dengan sigap kududukan badanku. Di sana, tubuh asliku masih tertidur dengan nyenyak. Tubuh kim jaejoong yang jelek, dan gendut. Ku alihkan pandanganku menatap tubuh baruku ini. Bisa kah aku memanggilnya begitu? Tubuh baru?

Apa aku harus telpon polisi?

Ah, tidak. Mereka lasti akan langsung menangkap dan mengintrogasiku macam-macam.

Dokter?

Apalagi, yang ada karna kondisi aneh seperti ini, aku dijadikan malpraktek.

Eomma...?

Sepertinya... Belum sekaarang. Aku tidak mau eomma khawatir padaku. Baru satu hari aku di sini, tidak mungkin aku sudah melapor hal yang aneh-aneh. Apalagi kondisiku sekarang tidak bisa dicerna pakai logika sehat. Mungkin aku akan memberi tahu eomma pada saat tiba waktu yang tepat. Ya, seperti itu saja. Saat ini, yang tau... Cukuplah aku.

 ** _Iya, kan?_**

 **TBC**

* * *

YOSH! First fic! Terinspirasi dari webtoon lookism karangan Taejoon! Aku cuma pinjem tema nya aja, kalau plot dan alur, aku usahakan tetap punya aku sendiri.

Kalau kalian belum pernah baca webtoon lookism, aku saranin, baca deh! Itu keren banget! XD lagi pula ngga bakal keganggu smaa ff ku kok. Alurnya beda hehe

Semoga banyak yang suka ya... Aku berharap banget ada yang mau nerima author baru kayak aku ini hoho.

YOSH! Selamat bertemu chapter depan! (Kalau masih ada yang mau lanjut, kalo ga ada ya... Ga lanjut )

GOMAWO!


End file.
